Cold Medicine
by taping the stars
Summary: TakumixAkira Takumi worries over Akira and their relationship but somehow a bottle of cold medicine brings them closer on a rainy night.


AN: Well after having this on my computer for over a week, deciding if it was good enough to post I finally decided to edit it and upload it. There needs to be more TakumixAkira fics anyways. First attempt at writing this pairing...

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime.

* * *

It was one of those dreary afternoons at Fuuka Gakuen where everyone was inside studying or finding some other way to occupy their time with. Rain was coming down unusually hard and of course the day was a lot worse when the weather and atmosphere outside matched how you were feeling. Takumi hated days like this. And today was no exception. 

He shuffled his feat on the ground, attempting to get his position and footing right but failing horribly. Sometimes the boy had wondered why exactly he joined Kendo in the first place. It didn't seem like him at all. Takumi couldn't remember what compelled him to join but figured Akira or Mai had something to do with it. They always seemed to influence his actions too much.

"Hey Tokiha! What the hell are you doing?"

Tate yelled out to him from across the room and this startled Takumi just a bit, but enough for him to completely trip over his own feet. That seemed to be happening a lot recently also.

"Sorry Yuichi-senpai! I just don't know whats wrong with me today." Standing up, his head was down and his eyes were downcast but as soon as Tate took notice of this Takumi lifted his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

Tate walked over to the younger boy. By this time all the others had left into the rain attempting to make it home without being drenched to the bone.

"So what's got you distracted today. You're usually way better at this."

"Nothing's distracting me. I'm just having an off day." Well that was a total lie. Takumi knew exactly what was on his mind and it kept preventing him from thinking clearly.

"Well its obvious something is distracting you. You were horrible today." Tate crossed his arms and glared hard and Takumi. He was going to get an answer. He really did hate being curious...

"Nothing's wrong." Takumi sighed, this was really going nowhere.

"Fine well you're not leaving until I find out." Tate laughed inwards at his evilness. It wasn't his fault that he enjoyed the gossip that was spread around this school. "If Mai is being lame and overprotective again..."

Takumi cut him off. He figured there was no way out of this. "Its not Mai, though I am getting annoyed about how much she talks about you."

"She talks about me?" Tate wasn't _that_ surprised. He needed to get around to kicking Reito's ass and claiming her for his own though.

"Yes but thats besides the point. It's Akira, she's distant as always and I never know what's going on!" Takumi threw his hands up into the air to stress his point more.

"Oh she's your roommate right? The one who went with you to America?"

"Ya but she never tells me anything anymore and I know thats like her but I wish I knew exactly what she felt for me."

"Hmm it doesn't seem like you to question her like this. She loves you and you know it." Tate seemed to remember having the exact same problem a long time ago with Mai. If he could only keep Reito away things would be perfect for him. And there was also Shiho to deal with.

"Thanks, I guess the this helps. Its just I've been thinking about this for a long time. Its been awhile since my operation and I wish she'd express herself more."

"She's not that type though. Plus its the man's job to be forward."

"Ya I know. Maybe I act too much like a girl though. I should blame this all on Mai or something for bringing me up this way." Takumi sighed again. This was still getting nowhere.

"Sorry I couldn't be much more of help. Considering it's getting dark out I'm dismissing you. You better not be distracted tomorrow though or I there will be strict punishment."

"Okay thanks Yuichi-Senpai."

Takumi changed into his normal clothes as fast as he could so he could get out of there. It was already way too late into the night and he had a plethora of stuff to do. There was Japanese homework and he wasn't that desperate to cheat off of Akira, she tended to be horrid at the subject. He also decided that after Kendo practice he was going to go to the store. The two of them had been living off of instant ramen for the past week and they were both sick of it.

He was also worried about how he was going to confront Akira. Takumi had no interest in receiving punishment in Kendo which could be running laps. He despised running.

Takumi couldn't deal with the possibility of Akira not loving him back. He was her important person, she wouldn't just give up on loving him right? He felt like giving up on her though. Even if Akira did hate him for giving up.

His cell phone started to vibrate in his front pocket. Sometimes he hated that thing. It scared the shit out of him when it went off. He looked at the caller ID and sure enough, speak of the devil it was Akira.

The boy continued to walk on towards the direction of the store and answered his cell phone trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hey."

"Hey," Akira replied weakly, her voice very raspy. She sounded exhausted.

"You alright, you sound horrible." He switched his cell phone to his other ear and took out the list of stuff he needed to get at the store.

"Ya I'm fine." Takumi heard her put down the phone and she coughed.

"Are you sure? You sound really sick." He really hated how Akira never admitted when she was sick or not and from what he could tell she was starting to get really sick.

"I'm sure. Its just a cold. If you're going to the store can you pick me up some cold medicine? If you're not going I'll be fine."

"Ya I'm almost at the store, I'll pick you up some."

"Thanks." She coughed yet again.

"Get some rest. I'll be home soon."

"I'm fine." Why couldn't he just get it through his head that she was fine?

"No you're not. Bye"

"Bye."

He hung up his cell before there was the chance of Akira arguing with him about if she was fine or not. Takumi hated when him and Akira got into fights like that. The pointless fights happened way too often.

Entering the small store, right outside the gates of the school, he searched for the things he needed on his list.

Once Takumi was done with that part, he searched the pharmacy section of the store for some cold medicine. Being the small store that it was, they only had the kind that would make her drowsy. Sighing he picked it up and checked out.

The walk back to his shared dorm was peaceful. It was almost completely dark out and it gave him time to clear his head and think about other things.

Like how it was a surprise that him and Akira still were able to be roommate after she revealed she was a girl. Somehow he wanted to make himself believe that he had always known that she was a girl but his male instincts seemed to fail him a lot.

_'I guess things are working out, but it seems things are always dwindling to nothing. Are we both too busy or something? Ugh maybe I should just go talk to Mai later...'_

The thought of his sister led his thoughts back to the time when everything was so messed up.

_'Ya those were the best times and the worst times. We connected then and things felt so right but when I couldn't be with her those last moments I felt so lost.'_

_'And seeing her so vulnerable was not comforting. She was so vulnerable looking when I was revived. I hated seeing her like that! I guess I'm just worried because I love her and I don't want to be lost again or see the look in her eyes of her being lost.'_

Snapping out of his thought, Takumi discovered he had reached the boy's dormitory. He walked to his room and turned the door knob. Placing the groceries on the counter, the boy noticed Akira slumped on the kitchen table in a pile of homework.

Takumi walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She woke up startled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Its fine, I wasn't asleep anyways." Akira said groggily, and then yawning.

"Here I got you some medicine." Takumi went over the counter, grabbed it and brought it back to her.

"You should get some sleep, or you'll just get more sick."

"No I can't do that. I've got too much work to do tonight." Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and she began to read the directions on the medicine bottle.

"You can miss school tomorrow if you're this sick." He was worried about her, she always worked herself until she got sick.

"I'm not going to do that. I'm not that sick anyways. Its just a cold." She measured out the amount she had to take and drank it. It had a rather horrid taste and she couldn't help gagging on it.

"You're sick." He quickly put a hand to her forehead before she could protest. "You have a fever you know."

"I'll be fine. I'm always fine." She was starting to get a headache now too.

_'She wasn't fine when I found her after I was revived. Why is she so stubborn?'_

"Are you hungry. 'Cause I can make you something if you are."

"No I'm fine." Akira began to work on her math homework but Takumi protested.

"You need some sleep."

"Once again I'm fine."

"Don't make me carry you in there." It would go that far if she kept protesting sleep.

"Fine."

Watching Akira go to her room, Takumi began to start on the seemingly endless amount of Japanese homework he had.

He made himself some dinner that was not instant ramen and decided to check up on the sleeping girl.

She was shaking with sweat on her brows. Takumi noticed this almost immediately and went to grab a cool wash cloth. Placing it on her head, he shook her gently to wake her up. It was obvious she was having a bad dream.

"Akira." He spoke softly, hoping to lure her out of her nightmares.

She was breathing heavily as if she was going through a lot of stress, she then calmed down and woke up.

"Akira, are you okay?"

It had become obvious to Takumi that she was half asleep when she started to sob quietly. Akira would never do this when her mind was fully at work. It just wasn't like her at all.

"Shh what's wrong." He was now kind of worried. "You can tell me."

"Nothing, its just this nightmare..." She said drowsily. Takumi concluded the cold medicine must have had something to do with this.

She just sounded so weak and vulnerable right now.

"What was so bad about it?" He continued to rub his fingers through her hair which was sprawled out on her pillow. He was hoping it would comfort her.

"I lost you..." She choked on her sobs. "My father killed you. I already lost you once!"

"Shh you won't lose me again. I promise." Takumi knew now that Akira did care about him. He wouldn't ever lose her either. She may be delusional but it was still from her heart.

"Don't ever leave me, because I love you."

Takumi was shocked and extremely happy. He kissed her forehead lightly and watched her as she fell back asleep.

He did love her too.

The next morning, unlike the day before was sunny and the sun was what woke up Akira. She was feeling so much better. She actually got a good night sleep and she could smell Takumi's cooking.

_'Shit,'_ She thought thinking about last night's events. _'Maybe it was a dream,'_ she was attempting to reassure herself.

"It wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing if that had actually happened right?" Akira spoke out loud only loud enough for her to hear. She quickly got dressed for school and did her hair like normal. Taking one final look in the mirror, she walked out preparing herself for what would come.

" Morning Akira." And there he was, the person she had come to love, flipping pancakes like he was the manliest man ever. Well as manly as flipping pancakes could be.

"Good morning."

"So you're feeling better then?"

"Yes much better. It was probably just some one night sickness thing or something." Akira felt like she could ramble on about things so he'd never bring it up but she had to stop herself.

"Ya probably." He smiled. Takumi was glad she was feeling better. "Its good to see you actually look alive again."

'Sometimes he has the weirdest sarcasm. I might as well bring it up...' Akira gulped and counted mentally to herself, it was the only way she could bring herself to ask.

"H-Hey while I was out did anything interesting happen?"

"No not that I can think of."

_'Liar.'_ Akira thought. _'Was he just as embarrassed as she was or something?'_

"Why did you dream something or did something happen that would cause you to believe that?" Takumi felt a slight blush creep onto his face after remembering what exactly happened.

"No I was just wondering." Akira also felt her cheeks become heated. As hard as she could, she couldn't hide it from him either.

_'Liar.'_ Takumi thought. _'Why would she be so embarrassed anyway?'_

He set the food down on the table for the two of them and they both started to eat. The blushes on the two teenagers' faces could not be hidden and they both pretended like they were oblivious to that fact.

"Oh and Akira, you better not ever leave me either." He chuckled slightly watching the surprise look on her face turn into an annoyed scowl with her eyebrows narrowing and everything.

"You know I really hate you sometimes." She paused and then chose her next words carefully. "But all the other times I really love you."

* * *

AN: Ok I hope that wasn't horrible. Please go ahead and leave me a review. I'd love to know what you all think of it. 


End file.
